gfbetafandomcom-20200213-history
Kagami Matsuri
Introduction Raised by a strict family, she has a high-handed manner of speaking. While a sweet girl at heart, she can come off a selfish towards others. Her tennis skills are so great her underclassman, Ogura Megumi calls her "amazing". Appearance and Personality Role in anime Matsuri Kagami is a second year Student at Seio High School. She is in Class 2B, alongside with main Character Kokomi Shiina. Just like her game counterpart she is in the Tennis Club. Her more noticable appearance was in episode 2, where she joins the "diet alilance" to lose weight. Which fails misarable after Akane Sakurai unintentionaly force her to eat melon bread. Later in the episode with the rest of the alliance gain advice fromn model Nao Miyoshi, seemly solving her problem. Her other noteworthy apperance is in episode ten. Where she interviewed by Akane, since she one of the candidate likely to be chosen as one of the participant for the Seio beauty contest. And later just like Akane predicted, she was chosen for the contest. Trivia Cards File:ﾅﾁｭﾗﾙﾊｰﾄ Matsuri.jpg| ﾅﾁｭﾗﾙﾊｰﾄ File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13 Matsuri.jpg| Part-time job 2013 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ13 + Matsuri.jpg| Part-time job 2013 + File:気遣う囁き Matsuri.jpg| 気遣う囁き File:ﾎﾜｲﾄﾃﾞｰ14 Matsuri.jpg| White Day 2014 File:ﾎﾜｲﾄﾃﾞｰ14+ Matsuri.jpg| White Day 2014+ File:心を込めて Matsuri.jpg| 心を込めて File:運動合宿14 Matsuri.jpg| Exercise camp 2014 File:運動合宿14+ Matsuri.jpg| Exercise camp 2014+ File:品行方正 Matsuri.jpg| 品行方正 File:ﾀﾞﾝｽ教室 Matsuri.jpg| Dance Class File:ﾀﾞﾝｽ教室+ Matsuri.jpg| Dance Class+ File:ﾘｽﾞﾐｶﾙ Matsuri.jpg| ﾘｽﾞﾐｶﾙ File:日本文化 Matsuri.jpg| Japanese culture File:日本文化+ Matsuri.jpg| Japanese culture+ File:繊細技巧 Matsuri.jpg| 繊細技巧 File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ Matsuri.jpg| June bride File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ+ Matsuri.jpg| June bride+ File:浮き立つ心 Matsuri.jpg| 浮き立つ心 File:海水浴14 Matsuri.jpg| Sea bathing 2014 File:海水浴14+ Matsuri.jpg| Sea bathing 2014+ File:ｴﾝｼﾞｮｲｻﾏｰ Matsuri.jpg| ｴﾝｼﾞｮｲｻﾏｰ File:光に浮かぶ Matsuri.jpg| 光に浮かぶ File:勉強会 Matsuri.jpg| Study group File:勉強会+ Matsuri.jpg| Study group+ File:それはﾀﾞﾒ！Matsuri.jpg| それはﾀﾞﾒ! File:振袖15 Matsuri.jpg| Kimono 2015 File:振袖15+ Matsuri.jpg| Kimono 2015+ File:新しい私に Matsuri.jpg| 新しい私に File:天体観測15 Matsuri.jpg| Astronomical observation 2015 File:天体観測15+ Matsuri.jpg| Astronomical observation 2015+ File:星の物語 Matsuri.jpg| 星の物語 File:絵本えらび Matsuri.jpg| Picture books to choose File:絵本えらび+ Matsuri.jpg| Picture books to choose+ File:飛び出す絵本 Matsuri.jpg| 飛び出す絵本 File:お花見15 Matsuri.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015 File:お花見15+ Matsuri.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015+ File:桜色の笑顔 Matsuri.jpg| 桜色の笑顔 File:ﾎｯﾄﾖｶﾞ15 Matsuri.jpg| Hot Yoga 2015 File:ﾎｯﾄﾖｶﾞ15+ Matsuri.jpg| Hot Yoga 2015+ File:少し休憩～ Matsuri.jpg| 少し休憩～ File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ Matsuri.jpg| Fireworks cruise File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ + Matsuri.jpg| Fireworks cruise+ File:酔ったのは Matsuri.jpg| 酔ったのは File:お話づくり Matsuri.jpg| Story building File:お話づくり+ Matsuri.jpg| Story building+ File:女の子なら Matsuri.jpg| 女の子なら File:宝物探し Matsuri.jpg| Looking for treasure File:宝物探し+ Matsuri.jpg| Looking for treasure+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Matsuri.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Matsuri.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:ｾｰﾗｰ服と15 Matsuri.jpg| Sailor suit 2015 File:ｾｰﾗｰ服と15+ Matsuri.jpg| Sailor suit 2015+ File:ｶ・ｲ・ｶ・ﾝ Matsuri.jpg| ｶ・ｲ・ｶ・ﾝ File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ15 Matsuri.jpg| China dress 2015 File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ15+ Matsuri.jpg| China dress 2015+ File:熱いのは？ Matsuri.jpg| 熱いのは？ File:おとぎ物語 Matsuri.jpg| Fairy tale File:おとぎ物語+ Matsuri.jpg| Fairy tale+ File:少女の夢は Matsuri.jpg| 少女の夢は File:お正月休み16 Matsuri.jpg| New Year's break 2016 File:お正月休み16+ Matsuri.jpg| New Year's break 2016+ File:甘い誘惑 Matsuri.jpg| 甘い誘惑 File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ Matsuri.jpg| Survival Battle File:ｻﾊﾞｲﾊﾞﾙﾊﾞﾄﾙ+ Matsuri.jpg| Survival Battle+ File:ﾒｰﾃﾞｰﾒｰﾃﾞｰ Matsuri.jpg| ﾒｰﾃﾞｰﾒｰﾃﾞｰ File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ16 Matsuri.jpg| Magic stage 2016 File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ16+ Matsuri.jpg| Magic stage 2016+ File:正義の光 Matsuri.jpg| 正義の光 File:ｹｶﾞした鳩と Matsuri.jpg| With injured dove File:ｹｶﾞした鳩と+ Matsuri.jpg| With injured dove+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Matsuri.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:川遊び16 Matsuri.jpg| Playing in the river 2016 File:川遊び16+ Matsuri.jpg| Playing in the river 2016+ File:口元微熱頃 Matsuri.jpg| 口元微熱頃 File:ランフェス Matsuri.jpg| Running festival File:ランフェス+ Matsuri.jpg| Running festival+ File:遊び心で Matsuri.jpg| 遊び心で File:ｹﾞﾚﾝﾃﾞで仮装 Matsuri.jpg| Fancy dress on the slopes File:ｹﾞﾚﾝﾃﾞで仮装+ Matsuri.jpg| Fancy dress on the slopes+ File:ﾓﾌﾓﾌ､ｻﾜｻﾜ Matsuri.jpg| ﾓﾌﾓﾌ､ｻﾜｻﾜ File:神輿祭り Matsuri.jpg| Mikoshi festival File:神輿祭り+ Matsuri.jpg| Mikoshi festival+ File:きみにﾔｷﾓｷ Matsuri.jpg| きみにﾔｷﾓｷ File:創立記念16 Matsuri.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2016 File:創立記念16+ Matsuri.jpg| Anniversary of the establishment 2016+ File:幸せの記念 Matsuri.jpg| 幸せの記念 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ16 Matsuri.jpg| Christmas 2016 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ16+ Matsuri.jpg| Christmas 2016+ File:憧れたﾓﾉ Matsuri.jpg| 憧れたﾓﾉ File:ｷﾐとﾀﾞﾌﾞﾙｽ Matsuri.jpg| Kimi and doubles File:ｷﾐとﾀﾞﾌﾞﾙｽ+ Matsuri.jpg| Kimi and doubles+ File:ﾂｲﾂｲ熱く Matsuri.jpg| ﾂｲﾂｲ熱く File:ﾚｵﾀｰﾄﾞ17 Matsuri.jpg| Leotard 2017 File:ﾚｵﾀｰﾄﾞ17+ Matsuri.jpg| Leotard 2017+ File:素で嬉しい Matsuri.jpg| 素で嬉しい File:音楽隊17 Matsuri.jpg| Music Corps 2017 File:音楽隊17+ Matsuri.jpg| Music Corps 2017+ File:居残り練習 Matsuri.jpg| 居残り練習 File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ Matsuri.jpg| Night aquarium File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ+ Matsuri.jpg| Night aquarium+ File:憧れﾌﾟﾘﾝｾｽ Matsuri.jpg| 憧れﾌﾟﾘﾝｾｽ File:ﾍﾟｯﾄｼｮｯﾌﾟ Matsuri.jpg| Pet Shop File:ﾍﾟｯﾄｼｮｯﾌﾟ+ Matsuri.jpg| Pet Shop+ File:遊んだ後は Matsuri.jpg| 遊んだ後は File:農業体験17 Matsuri.jpg| Agricultural experience 2017 File:農業体験17+ Matsuri.jpg| Agricultural experience 2017+ File:どろんこﾊｲ Matsuri.jpg| どろんこﾊｲ File:夕涼み17 Matsuri.jpg| Cool of the Evening 2017 File:夕涼み17+ Matsuri.jpg| Cool of the Evening 2017+ File:ﾏｼﾞｯｸｱﾜｰ Matsuri.jpg| ﾏｼﾞｯｸｱﾜｰ File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ17 Matsuri.jpg| Cheerleading 2017 File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ17+ Matsuri.jpg| Cheerleading 2017+ File:精一杯の Matsuri.jpg| 精一杯の File:海水浴17 Matsuri.jpg| Sea bathing 2017 File:海水浴17+ Matsuri.jpg| Sea bathing 2017+ File:ｲﾙｶと少女 Matsuri.jpg| ｲﾙｶと少女 File:ｷｬﾝﾌﾟ登山 Matsuri.jpg| Camping Mountaineering File:ｷｬﾝﾌﾟ登山+ Matsuri.jpg| Camping Mountaineering+ File:ﾆﾔﾆﾔ禁止！ Matsuri.jpg| ﾆﾔﾆﾔ禁止！ File:秘湯めぐり17 Matsuri.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2017 File:秘湯めぐり17+ Matsuri.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2017+ File:案内人は Matsuri.jpg| 案内人は File:創作ダンス17 Matsuri.jpg| Creative dance 2017 File:創作ダンス17+ Matsuri.jpg| Creative dance 2017+ File:少し大胆 Matsuri.jpg| 少し大胆 File:冬の日ﾃﾞｰﾄ18 Matsuri.jpg| Winter day Dating 2018 File:冬の日ﾃﾞｰﾄ18+ Matsuri.jpg| Winter day Dating 2018+ File:はんぶんこ Matsuri.jpg| はんぶんこ File:鬼コス18 Matsuri.jpg| Demon Kos 2018 File:鬼コス18+ Matsuri.jpg| Demon Kos 2018+ File:金棒よりも Matsuri.jpg| 金棒よりも File:ｾﾚﾓﾆｰﾜﾝﾋﾟ Matsuri.jpg| Ceremony dress File:ｾﾚﾓﾆｰﾜﾝﾋﾟ+ Matsuri.jpg| Ceremony dress+ File:お花の妖精 Matsuri.jpg| お花の妖精 File:テニス Matsuri.jpg| Tennis File:テニス+ Matsuri.jpg| Tennis+ File:ｴﾝｼﾞｮｲﾌﾟﾚｲ Matsuri.jpg| ｴﾝｼﾞｮｲﾌﾟﾚｲ File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ18 Matsuri.jpg| Cops and robbers 2018 File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ18+ Matsuri.jpg| Cops and robbers 2018+ File:逃げたらﾀﾞﾒ Matsuri.jpg| 逃げたらﾀﾞﾒ File:昨夜の夢18 Matsuri.jpg| Last night's dream 2018 File:昨夜の夢18+ Matsuri.jpg| Last night's dream 2018+ File:夢見る朝は Matsuri.jpg| 夢見る朝は File:巫女体験19 Matsuri.jpg| Miko experience 2019 File:巫女体験19+ Matsuri.jpg| Miko experience 2019+ File:舞い初め Matsuri.jpg| 舞い初め File:ｱﾗﾋﾞｱﾝ19 Matsuri.jpg| Arabian 2019 File:ｱﾗﾋﾞｱﾝ19+ Matsuri.jpg| Arabian 2019+ File:今宵の夢は Matsuri.jpg| 今宵の夢は File:七夕19 Matsuri.jpg| Tanabata 2019 File:七夕19+ Matsuri.jpg| Tanabata 2019+ File:想いのｶﾀﾁ Matsuri.jpg| 想いのｶﾀﾁ File:手持ち花火 Matsuri.jpg| Hand-held fireworks File:手持ち花火+ Matsuri.jpg| Hand-held fireworks+ File:繋がる瞬き Matsuri.jpg| 繋がる瞬き File:ﾘﾗｸｾﾞｰｼｮﾝ19 Matsuri.jpg| Relaxation 2019 File:ﾘﾗｸｾﾞｰｼｮﾝ19+ Matsuri.jpg| Relaxation 2019+ File:ｺﾝﾃﾞｨｼｮﾆﾝｸﾞ Matsuri.jpg| ｺﾝﾃﾞｨｼｮﾆﾝｸﾞ File:雪祭り20 Matsuri.jpg| Snow festival 2020 File:雪祭り20+ Matsuri.jpg| Snow festival 2020+ File:繋がる安心 Matsuri.jpg| 繋がる安心 Category:Sweet